The invention relates to a drilling device for frameless glasses with a drill head, which can be moved up and down.
For frameless glasses, the temples and bridges are fastened directly to the lenses. For this purpose, fine boreholes must be produced in the two edge regions of the lenses. If the glasses are to be seated correctly and have a good appearance, it is necessary to produce the boreholes relatively accurately in the positions, specified by the manufacturer. In this connection, it is especially important to maintain the specified slope of the boreholes and the distance of the boreholes from the edge of the lenses.
Previously, optometrists generally used a normal drill press with a spherical or ball joint-like holding device for the lenses, on which the lenses are disposed intuitively in relation to slope and position, so that the boreholes correspond as accurately as possible to the desired specifications. It is obvious that inaccuracies are unavoidable with this procedure. In any case, this procedure requires much experience and the expenditure of relatively much time.